


Art

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drabble, Drapple is alive and well, F/M, I'm here for the mythology jokes people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Hermione presents Draco with the perfect work of art...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> For this month I rolled Draco and the quote; "She never looked nice. She looked like art."
> 
> I saw an opportunity and took it. sorry not sorry

The silver wrapping paper came off with ease as long skilled fingers worked at corners. The witch in the chair opposite him was practically trembling with excitement.

"I thought it would be perfect for our kitchen." 

As the last of the paper fell away, the painting revealed itself in its entirety.

It wasn’t just a  _ nice  _ painting. Most paintings you could call  _ nice  _ and never remember seeing.

This was  _ art _ . 

The curves alone made his fingers itch to trace them.

The flawless skin, begging to be bitten into. 

Each one in the painting, beautiful in its own way, a hint of tart and sweetness already dancing on his tongue. If he had his way, he could spend hours devouring each one with his eyes. 

He had to shift in his trousers subtly. 

Green apples, drawn in great detail with oil paints, in a white bowl with a black background. Draco had to swallow a groan as it dawned on him that he could look at this every day for the rest of his life, as it was now in his possession. 

Hermione had done well, indeed. 

Finally, lifting his gaze from the painting to the witch across the table, he noticed she looked crestfallen. 

"If you don't like it I can take it back-"

He cleared his throat "I don't like it -"

She sighed. 

"I love it. Thank you, it will be perfect in the kitchen." 

Hermione beamed at his praise, probably the only sight more lovely than the tantalizing apples in his lap. 

_ Maybe.  _


End file.
